


God Only Knows

by seleneh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, everyone is sassy ok
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneh/pseuds/seleneh
Summary: Peter ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était obligé d'assister au mariage de sa nièce Laura et de son ex alors que ces deux là avaient couché dans le lit de Peter, quand Peter et lui étaient encore ensemble !Il y avait aussi le léger problème de sa famille qui refusait de croire en l'existence de son petit-ami Stiles.Ceci est une traduction en français de l'histoire du même nom en anglais. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur @katiemorag de la traduire et je la remerci
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Only Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956668) by [katiemorag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag). 



Le problème c’est que personne ne croyait en l’existence de Stiles.

Peter avait passé des mois à parler du garçon et pourtant, sa famille ne croyait pas son existence malgré tout ce que Peter pouvait faire pour leur prouver le contraire.

Il avait proposé de leur montrer des photos (uniquement celles tout publique bien sûr) et même d’appeler Stiles pour vérifier qu’il était bien réel mais ils avaient juste fait un signe de la main en disant: « C’est bon Peter, laisse tomber. »

\- Ta famille est putain de tarée, dit la voix distante de Stiles mais ça lui faisait quand même du bien de l’entendre.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà mon ange, dit cyniquement Peter.

Il n’y avait rien qu’il ne voulait plus que d’être à l’autre bout du pays entre les bras de Stiles mais il était coincé en Californie pour le mariage de sa nièce.

\- J’aurais aimé pouvoir venir avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir.

Stiles semblait réellement agacé de ne pas être là et Peter se sentit fondre. C’était ridicule à quel point il s’était attaché à ce stupide garçon.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas ta faute, dit Peter en haussant les épaules même si Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir.

Stiles finissait son doctorat en médecine légale, spécialisation anthropologie, et on lui avait proposé de passer l’été à assister son professeur en étudiant au musée de son université. Une offre qu’il ne pouvait définitivement pas refuser.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être énervé ou déçu à ce propos, répondit Stiles et Peter pouvait pratiquement voir son air boudeur.

\- Ne boude pas mon ange. Je serais rentré à la maison avant que tu ne te sois rendu compte que j’étais parti, rit Peter.

Le son de pas descendant les escaliers lui indiqua que sa tranquillité allait être interrompue par un membre de sa famille, sûrement plein de bonnes intentions, mais un brin envahissant.

\- T’as plutôt intérêt. Je dois y aller, on examine un corps trouvé dans un marais aujourd’hui !

Stiles sonnait bieeeeen trop excité à propos de ça mais, de toute façon, Peter était déjà désespérément attaché.

\- Ça a l’air passionnant. De toute façon ma tranquillité est sur le point d’être interrompue par ma famille.

Peter essaya de ne pas avoir l’air trop dédaigneux en parlant de sa famille, vraiment, mais il n’était pas très doué pour ça.

-Oh mon chéri... Je t’appelle ce soir? proposa Stiles sachant que Peter cachait sa colère derrière un dédain à peine feint.

Stiles avait toujours été très perspicace.

\- Je n’attends que ça. À plus tard mon ange, dit Peter sachant que Stiles pourrait entendre à quel point ses mots étaient vrais peu importe à quel point il essayait d’avoir un ton nonchalant.

\- On s’appelle plus tard mon canard, pépia Stiles avant de raccrocher.

Il n’avait volontairement pas laissé le temps à Peter de commenter le surnom. Stiles savait qu’il détestait ce genre de petit nom, et il continuait à les utiliser juste pour l’embêter (même si il les adorait secrètement, il n’en dirait jamais mot à qui que ce soit).

Peter se leva pour se verser du café frais qu’il avait fait avant d’appeler Stiles. Il s’était à peine réinstallé sur son siège que Cora entrait dans la cuisine, les yeux endormis et les cheveux en bataille. Dire que sa nièce n’était du matin était un euphémisme.

\- Tu t’es levée tôt, remarqua Peter d’un ton léger en tentant un regard confus sur l’horloge de la cuisine.  
Habituellement Cora ne se levait pas avant que l’horloge n’indique au moins deux chiffres.

\- Maman m’oblige à aider aujourd’hui, grogna Cora en se versant un café avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Ah, j’avais oublié.

Peter avait vraiment oublié que sa soeur avait insisté pour qu’ils vérifient que tout était bien prêt pour le mariage. Il était tellement focalisé sur le fait d’appeler Stiles qu’il avait oublié que le mariage était demain.

\- Stupide, putain de mariage, dit Cora à voix basse en approchant sa tasse pour en inspirer profondément l’odeur.

C’était une image à laquelle Peter était habitué vu la tendance de Stiles à faire ses recherches et son travail tard, impliquant peu de sommeil.

\- Langage Cora, la réprimanda Peter d’un ton moqueur.

Il sut que son commentaire avait eu l’effet escompté quand il vit Cora pouffer et son langage corporel passer de « ne pas approcher » à quelque chose de plus détendu.

\- Je sais que tu détestes tout ça autant que moi. Est-ce que maman essaye de te caser de nouveau? demanda Cora après un léger silence.

Cora était la seule qui croyait en l’existence de Stiles puisqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois quand elle venait voir Peter.

\- Malheureusement.

Peter n’essaya même pas de cacher la moquerie dans sa voix à l’idée que, de nouveau, quelqu’un serait poussé vers lui. Le dernier en date lors d’un diné familial n’avait même pas été fichu de tenir une conversation plus complex que de parler des plats servis.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils ne croient toujours pas que Stiles existe ! Je l’ai rencontré, je leur ai dit que je l’ai rencontré et ils pensent que je ne fais que te couvrir parce que tu es mon oncle préféré, dit Cora en bougeant les mains d'un air fâché en parlant.

\- Je suis ton préféré? Je suis touché, plaisanta Peter en posant une main sur son coeur dramatiquement ce qui fit rire Cora.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon préféré, comme je sais que je suis la tienne, dit Cora en riant d’une voix sûre puisqu’elle savait qu’elle avait raison.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, concéda Peter en lui souriant au dessus de son mug de café. 

\- Pour être honnête, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup de compétition, pas vrai? dit Cora d’une voix sarcastique.

La question était rhétorique mais Peter hocha tout de même la tête. Elle marquait un point bien sûr. Sa plus grande nièce, Laura, était bien trop comme sa mère pour que Peter ne pense à nouer une relation forte avec elle. Elle n’avait pas seulement hérité du physique de Talia mais aussi de sa supériorité et de son air « je décide de tout». Ça et elle allait épouser l’ex de Peter. Même si il n’avait plus aucun sentiment pour David, il était toujours en colère que leur histoire ait commencé chez lui mais il supposait qu’il devrait les remercier. Sans cette tromperie, Peter n’aurait jamais accepté l’offre d’Ennis d’ouvrir un magasin dans sa ville natale, Boston, et il n’aurait jamais rencontré Stiles.

Quant-à Derek... Eh bien ce garçon était un peu une énigme pour dire la vérité. Peter n’avait jamais pu vraiment formé de lien avec lui pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Pour dire vrai, Derek n’avait pas beaucoup de lien avec qui que ce soit avec ses sourcils froncés « en mode tueur » (pour reprendre les mots que Stiles avaient prononcés en voyant des photos de lui). Derek s’était fait un devoir de rester hors de tout drame qui pouvait intervenir au sein de cette famille ce que Peter appréciait mais personnellement il trouvait ça trop divertissant pour s’en éloigner complètement.

\- Bonjour, dit Talia en entrant dans la pièce.

Allez savoir comment, elle réussissait à avoir l’air propre sur elle et élégante même si elle venait de se réveiller.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour Talia.

Les voix de Peter et Cora résonnèrent en même temps comme un devoir qui devait être fait alors que Talia se servait à son tour du café. Elle s’assit à côté de Cora, sa posture droite renforçant son côté propret à côté de sa fille affalée sur son siège.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir debout avant midi ma chérie, remarqua Tala en tapotant gentiment l’épaule de Cora avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Elle manqua de justesse le grognement à peine retenu de Cora qui fit sourire Peter derrière son mug. Il savait que Talia allait faire un commentaire mais Peter fut sauvé par l’arrivée de nombreux membres de la famille dans la cuisine.

**

Le petit déjeuné se passa au milieu des bavardages joyeux et des pancakes. Avant de rencontrer Stiles, Peter jurait que les pancakes de Joe, le mari de Talia, étaient les meilleurs du monde. Maintenant son avis avait changé et de loin mais il n’était peut être pas le plus objectif à ce propos.

Avant que tous ne puissent s’échapper dans leurs chambres, Talia et Laura distribuèrent les tâches de chacun pour la journée. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire avant que les invités n’arrivent vers 14 heures. Peter devait aller chercher les centres de table chez le fleuriste. Il soupira rassuré d’avoir hérité d’une des seules tâches qui lui permettrait de quitter la maison. Cora lui lança un regard noir et Peter, étant un adulte mature et responsable, lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Peter ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’un moment où il avait eut autant hâte, voir besoin, de quitter cette maison dans laquelle il avait grandit. Si il avait dû regarder sa nièce et son fiancé gazouiller dans chaque coin de la maison, il aurait sûrement rendu son petit-déjeuné.

La route entre la maison et la ville était aussi majestueuse que dans ses souvenirs mais une partie des bois dans lesquels il avait passé son enfance avait cédé place à de grands champs.

La plupart des magasins du centre ville n’étaient pas encore ouvert donc il se gara près de chez le fleuriste pour plus de facilité et se dirigea vers le café. Il allait devoir se contenter d'un café jusqu’à ce qu’il soit socialement acceptable pour lui de prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Bonjour, qu’est ce que je vous sers? demanda la barista d’un ton ravi tandis que ses yeux détaillaient le T-shirt et le jean serré de Peter.

\- Je prendrai un café noir s’il vous plaît, dit Peter en lui faisan un sourire charmant qui la fit rougir.

En voyant le rouge sur ses joues, le sourire de Peter s’agrandit. Stiles disait toujours qu’il était injuste qu’il ait le droit de faire se genre de sourire en publique. Après avoir payé et prit son café, il s’assit près de la fenêtre. Il se contenta de checker ses e-mails sur son téléphone en jetant des coups d’oeil sur l’extérieur pour voir le monde évoluer, des couples se balader main dans la main. Tout ça lui rappelait à quel point Stiles lui manquait.

Peter sourit seul en se rappelant comment Stiles et lui s’étaient rencontrés. Stiles s’était fait entrainé dans un « blind date » organisé par un de ses camarades de classe et il s’avérait que le mec était un vrai connard (les mots de Stiles, pas les siens). Le rendez-vous se passait terriblement mal et ça même avant que le gars ne devienne un peu trop tactile avec Stiles. Peter était dans le bar avec des collègues du salon de tatouage. Il regardait Stiles depuis qu’il était rentré: les fesses du garçons dans son jean auraient fait rêver n’importe qui. Donc, quand cet abruti prit la décision de faire un geste vers Stiles malgré ses protestations, Peter était intervenu et avait demandé au garçon de partir. Quand il avait refusé et essayé de frapper Peter pour avoir interrompu son « rendez-vous », Peter l’avait contrôlé rapidement et l’avait envoyé directement dans les bras du videur qui s’était empressé de le faire sortir.  
Peter avait alors offert un verre à Stiles pour se faire pardonner d’avoir fait sortir son prétendant mais Stiles avait rit et avait insisté pour que soit lui qui paye un verre à Peter pour l’avoir sauvé de ce connard. Peter avait vu ses amis lui faire des signes, les pouces levés, quand il avait levé les yeux vers eux pour ne pas qu’ils aient l’impression qu’il les abandonnait alors il avait accepté. Stiles et lui avait passé le reste de la nuit dans un coin au calme du bar, se rapprochant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’ils partageaient leur amour des livres et des tatouages. Ils avaient quittés le bar au moment de sa fermeture et avaient finit la nuit chez Peter avec, ce qui devait-être pour les deux, le meilleur sex de leur vie. Tout ça jusqu’au petit matin.

Peter avait eut du mal à se lever le lendemain matin, de peur que Stiles ne veuillent qu’un coup d’un soir avec lui. Il ne connaissait le garçon que depuis à peu près 12 heures mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Cependant, il s’était réveillé avec une odeur de cuisine dans l’air et une musique calme résonnant dans l’appartement. Il s’était surpris à soupirer de soulagement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
Stiles avait fait le petit déjeuné ce matin là et, après ça, Peter et lui avaient glissé dans une relation avec tellement de facilité que ça coupait encore le souffle de Peter. Stiles était exceptionnel après tout.  
Se rappeler de leur première nuit ne rendait l’absence de Stiles que plus difficile pour Peter. Il se secoua et avala le reste de son café. Il était un adulte et il n’allait certainement geindre comme une de ses héroïnes adolescentes de rom-com. Certainement pas !

Les centres de tables étaient jolis, Peter devait bien l’admettre, quoiqu’à contre-coeur. Il n’avait aucun doute que Talia avait dû « aider » pour tout ça vu l’élégance des roses rouges et blanches entremêlées avec de la verdure et des gypsophila (petites fleurs blanches). Laura avait toujours préféré les fleurs plus colorées, tape à l’oeil, mais il savait qu’elle ne permettrait pas ça à son mariage.

Le fleuriste lui avait gentiment rappelé que les fleurs pour le lendemain seraient prêtes plus tôt le lendemain matin vu l’heure de la cérémonie. L’homme avait proposé de les livrer directement à la maison mais Peter lui avait rapidement assuré que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de passer les prendre. C’était un miracle pour lui de pouvoir s’échapper deux jours de suite.

Peter passa un aussi long moment qu’il le pouvait en ville. Après tout, les centres de tables étaient entourés de papier imbibé d’eau pour durer bien après demain donc il n’avait pas peur que sa soeur pique une crise pour des fleurs fanées. Il entra dans une librairie et s’intéressa à la partie sur le troisième reich dans le rayon sur l’Allemagne pour acheter un livre dont lui avait parlé Stiles quelques mois plus tôt, même s’il savait que le garçon allait se l’acheter.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour trainer, il rentra à la maison juste après midi. Il avait espéré rester plus longtemps loin de la mason mais les messages de Cora l’avaient encouragé à rentrer.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais? demanda Talia presque dès qu’il fut sortit de sa voiture, sans attendre qu’il passe la porte. Peu importe, va te changer. Les invités vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Derek et Joe iront prendre les fleurs.

Peter choisit de ne pas commenter le fait qu’il avait encore deux heures pour se changer avant que les premiers invités n’arrivent et donna ses clés de voiture sans commentaire à Talia.

Une fois dans le sanctuaire que représentait sa chambre, Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être là. Il n’avait plus aucun sentiment pour David mais ce matin lui avait prouvé que ça faisait toujours mal d’avoir sous les yeux l’évidente trahison de sa nièce et son ex. De plus, tout le monde semblait attendre d lui qu’il soit heureux pour eux et ça, ça n’était pas correct.

Peter se laissa baigner dans son auto-apitoiement un movement avant de laisser tomber et d’appeler Stiles même s’il savait que son téléphone serait sur silencieux dans son vestiaire au musée. Il avait juste besoin de parler et ils avaient tous les deux le droit de le faire sur la boite vocale de l’autre.

La sonnerie retentit comme une distraction bienvenue au milieu de se senses jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse entendre la boite vocale de Stiles qui le faisait toujours rire.

« Vous êtes bien sur la boite vocale du merveilleux Stiles Stilinski. Si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, laissez un message avec votre nom et votre numéro après le zip et je réfléchirai si je veux vous recontacter.. Si vous me connaissez alors pourquoi vous me laissez un message? C’est le 21ème siècle ! Envoyez un sms ! Au moins que vous ne soyez Peter. Dans ce cas, vas-y bébé »

Peter n’essaya pas de cacher son ricanement avant qu’il ne commence à parler:

\- Bonjour mon ange. J’espère que tu passes une bonne journée avec ton corps des marais. Je voulais juste...

Peter s’interrompit avec un soupir frustré tout en étant reconnaissant que la boite vocale de Stiles n’ai pas de limite de temps.

\- Je suis juste énerve que tout le monde, sauf Cora bien sûr, attendent de moi que je participe aux préparatifs de cette immense blague qu’est ce mariage. Ma tante a même eut le culot de me dire de sourire hier soir. C’est comme si ils avaient magiquement oubliés comment les futurs mariés ont trahis ma confiance et m’ont fait sentir comme de la merde en passant.

Peter soupira profondément pour ravaler sa colère et sa douleur mais il savait que Stiles les entendrait tout de même. Peter et lui avaient parlé longuement de la trahison de David et Laura pour que Peter puisse dépasser ses peurs. Ça faisait plus d’un an qu’il avait rencontré Stiles et il n’avait toujours pas dit au arçon qu’il était amoureux de lui. Malgré ça, la première fois pour le faire n’était certainement pas sur la boite vocale de Stiles.

\- Je pense que ça commence juste à me monter à la tête qu’ils soient tous si heureux à propos de ce mariage quand ils ne veulent même pas voir une photo de toi. Je suis si fier de ce qu’on a et ils agissent comme si ce n’était pas important. Ça n’aide pas que tu me manque terriblement. J’ai hâte d’être à lundi et de pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour oublier tout ce cauchemar. Je te recontact ce soir, à plus mon ange.

Peter raccrocha à contre coeur et résista au besoin de rappeler de nouveau pour entendre la voix de Stiles. Il ne se languissait pas ok?

Peter soupira profondément de nouveau pour éloigner sa misère qui s’installait de nouveau autour de lui comme un nuage de pluie qu’il le suivrait partout. Il ne montrerait jamais à sa famille à quel point cet évènement le déstabilisait. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

**

Fort heureusement, un verre de champagne fut glissé dans la main de Peter dès qu’il entra sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenu de sa soeur. Le serveur semblait un peu effrayé en le regardant vider d’une traite le verre avant d’en prendre un deuxième, puis il le laissa partir. Peter trouva rapidement Cora et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur la chaise à côté d’elle.

\- Tout ça est tellement prétentieux ! ricana Cora en prenant une généreuse gorgée de son verre de champagne.

\- N’est-ce pas? dit Peter d’un ton léger en regardant avec un dédain à plein caché Laura et David passer d’un convive à l’autre des deux côtés de la famille en les écoutant dire à quel point ils étaient heureux pour eux et demandant si on pourrait espérer voir un petit nouveau dans un futur assez proche.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai hâte que le « vrai » mariage se passe, dit Cora en faisant des guillemet avec ses doigts.

\- Tu n’es pas la seule ma chère, dit Peter en posant une main sur la sienne avant de la serrer doucement.  
Aussi horrible que soit ce moment, ils allaient le passer ensemble.

**

Vers dix-sept heures Peter était relativement saoul. Il était bien sût toujours pleinement en contrôle de ses actions, de son esprit et de ses inhibitions mais le monde était juste... un peu plus loin.

Cora, par contre, étant complètement bourrée. Elle riait au dépend de la tante Janet depuis cinq bonnes minutes. La pauvre femme avait demandé à Peter ce qu’il avait acheté au joyeux petit couple qui allait se marier et apparemment, « ils ont déjà couché dans mon lit, qu’est ce que je peux leur donner de plus? « n’était pas une réponse appropriée à la question. La femme était parti en râlant pour aller piailler avec une autre de leur relation. De toute façon il n’aimait aucune des deux. D’ailleurs, il n’aimait pas une seule personne ici qu’il appréciait.

\- Son putain de visage, riait Cora à gorge déployée.

Peter reconsidéra ses pensées précédentes. Il aimait Cora. Cora pouvait rester avec lui. Peter pouvait voir Talia droite comme un « i » qui regardait les épaules secouantes de Cora et Peter. Ill fut sauvé du tempérament de sa soeur par le repas.

Même si Derek détestait l’admettre, tout comme la décoration et les fleurs, le repas était parfait. Bien sûr. Après tout, Talia n’engageait pas d’amateur.

**

L’heure suivante se passa dans un délicieux mélange de nourriture et d’alcool. Peter avait choisit de prendre un whisky après le repas. Il ne voulait pas se souler d’avantage mais simplement conserver son état actuel d’ébriété et le doux whisky écossais dans son verre était un changement bienvenue après les brumes du champagne.

Il remarqua que Talia se tenait de nouveau debout, un verre à la main. Il ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Sans tenir compte de son regard noir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison, loins des oreilles indiscrètes alors que le test en l’honneur du futur couple marié commençait.

\- Salut mon coeur! dit joyeusement Stiles aussitôt que Peter avait répondu, sa voix lui apportant le calme et la sérénité que Peter avait désespérément cherché toute la journée.

\- Salut mon ange, répondit Peter lentement en essayant de ne pas buter sur ses mots ou au contraire de trop articuler.

\- Mon Dieu Peter, combien de verre as-tu bu? rit Stiles.

Peter l’entendait faire du bruit dans la cuisine dans le fond.

\- Pas encore assez, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s’assit sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine et flit tourer dans sa main son verre presque vide de whisky. Il sourit quand la couleur lui rappela celle des yeux de Stiles.

\- Oh Peter, j’aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, soupira tristement Stiles.

\- Je sais, j’aimerais que tu puisses le faire. Honnêtement Cora et toi êtes les seuls capables de  
m’aider à passer ce truc.

Peter aurait voulu t’appeler autrement mais les longs mots semblaient compliqués à trouvé pour  
le moment.

\- Tu seras rentré avant d t’en rendre compte, lui rappela Stiles doucement d’une voix apaisante.

\- Lundi n’arrivera jamais assez vite.

\- C’est bien vrai ! Mon homme me manque ! Notre lit est bien trop grand pour mon petit moi, dit Stiles et Peter sourit malgré son humeur parce qu’il adorait entendre Stiles parler des choses en disant « notre ».

\- Je devrais retourner dehors, admit à contre-coeur Peter.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de passer le reste de cette minable fête assis dans cette cuisine au téléphone avec Stiles qui le ferait sourire.

\- Peter, réponds moi honnêtement. est-ce que tu vas bien?

Stiles était plus sérieux qu’il ne l’était habituellement. Peter pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu’il était sincèrement inquiet pour lui et et réaliser ça lui fit presque perdre son souffle. Ça l’étonnait toujours autant que quelqu’un d’aussi extraordinaire que Stiles veuille de lui, pas seulement pour une nuit mais pour une vraie relation. Il avait mit du temps à se rendre compte à quel point David avait été un connard avec lui et qu’il ne l’avait pas mérité.

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça m’a fait du bien de discuter avec toi, répondit honnêtement Peter qui ne savait pas si c’était l’alcool ou ses sentiments qui le poussait à dire la vérité.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Je sais que tu dis que ce n’est pas grave mais j’entends bien que ça ne va pas et je ne veux rien de plus que de te serrer dans mes bras, soupira Stiles profondément avant de poursuivre. Je veux que tu sortes la tête haute . Je sais combien ça va être difficile mais tu te sentiras mieux après ça.

Peter fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la faculté de Stiles à dire exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je peux faire ça, confirma Peter en hochant la tête même si Stiles n’était pas là pour le voir.

\- Bien. Si tu peux faire ça, alors je te réserve une surprise la prochaine fois qu’on se voit, dit Stiles et Peter pouvait l’entendre sourire à l’autre bout du téléphone.

Peter entendit la musique se jouer dehors et c’était assez fort pour que Stiles puisse l’entendre à travers le téléphone. Stiles lui dit au revoir à contre coeur et lui fit promettre de lui envoyer un message quand il serait dans son lit. Peter dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper son « je t’aime » qui était sur le bout de sa langue. 

\- Où est-ce que tu étais? demanda Talia en l’acculant dans un coin dès qu’il ressortit de la maison, lui rappelant furieusement leur mère.

\- Si ça t’intéresse vraiment, je discutais avec Stiles, dit Peter en agitant son verre vide vers un serveur qui se précipita pour le prendre et le re-remplir et Peter savait qu’il en aurait désespérément besoin après cette conversation.

\- Essaye de n’offenser personne d’autre. Tante Janet m’a parlé de ton petit commentaire, le privant Talia qui n’avait pas réussit à retenir son petit ricanement moqueur en entendant parler de Stiles ce qui rendait Peter malade.

\- Ce n’est pas un mensonge ma chère soeur, lui rappela t-il d’une voix sèche.

Il sourit au serveur qui réapparut avec son verre remplit . Il n’était pas un monstre après tout.

\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, je ne les tolérerai pas, dit Talia en enfonçant un ongle parfaitement manucuré dans le torse de Peter avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la fête et jouer le rôle de la parfaite mère de la mariée.

\- J’aime ma mère mais des fois je la déteste, avoua Cora en apparaissant à côté de Peter aussitôt que Talia s’était éloigné.

\- Je comprends entièrement ce sentiment, accorda Peter.

Il aimait sa grande soeur mais il y avait des limites à ce qu’il pouvait endurer venant d’elle et elle était en train d’épuiser le dernier gramme de patience qu’il avait en lui.

**

Peter était ravi assis dans son coin sombre à regarder les gens mais il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux de chiens battu de Cora et la jeune fille le savait parfaitement. Quand elle l’avait trainé sur la piste au moment où le DJ avait changé de piste pour du Rihana il y a une heure, il n’avait opposé que peu de résistance.

This is a shoutout to my ex

Alors qu’une nouvelle chanson se lançait, il n’essaya même pas de cacher son sourire satisfait. Stiles et Cora lui avait fait découvrir cette chanson lors d’une nuit très alcoolisée qui comprenait beaucoup de danse et de karaoke.

I hope she gettin’ better sex

Hope she ain’t fakin’ it like I did, babe

Il laissa Cora sautillé autour de lui tandis qu’ils riaient bruyamment en chantant les paroles, avec un haussement de sourcil vers son ex quand la chanson le demandait. Puis il la fait tourner autour de lui tandis que Cora riait de nouveau comme si elle était une petite fille. Ils avaient été rejoins sur la piste de danse par des enfants de différents âges qui aimaient simplement la chanson sans comprendre ce qu’il y avait derrière. Pratiquement tous les adultes les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Cora et Peter incorporaient dans leur danse d’assez beau mouvement puisque tous les deux avaient du subir des cours de danse en étant plus jeune et qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de s’en priver. Cependant, les regards admiratifs qu’ils recevaient ne valaient pas les regards noirs que sa soeur et sa nièce lui envoyait. David quant-à lui était simplement assis et les regardait avec un regard détendu que Peter était bien trop soul pour interpréter.

**

Peter et Cora furent ensuite réprimandés par Talia même si elle gardait sa voix assez basse pour que personne ne voit autre chose que la joyeuse petite faille qu’elle essayait de vendre autour d’elle.  
Peter se mordait visiblement la lèvre pour éviter de tirer et Talia s’exclama:

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas simplement être heureuse pour Laura et David?!

Cora était sur le point de lui répondre mais elle fut stoppée par Peter qui posa une main sur son épaule et se tut. Peter fit un hochement de tête vers Talia quand elle eut finit son petit discours et elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de tourner sur ses talons et de retourner à la fête.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle ait demandé ça, ricana Cora en finissant culs ec sa flute de champagne.

\- Je suis simplement reconnaissant qu’elle n’ait pas pu nous trainer par l’oreille hors de la piste de danse comme elle l’aurait voulu.

Sa remarque fit bruyamment rire Cora ce qui leur attira les regards noirs de certains membres de leur famille.

\- Je pense qu’elle a tendance à oublier que tu n’es pas un de ses enfants mais son frère et qu’on est tous adulte.

\- Tu n’as pas tort ma chère, acquiesça Peter en tapotant son verre de whiskey avant de lui aussi le vider d’un trait. Je vais au lit, je n’ai aucune envie de rester là plus longtemps et j’ai encore plus de fleurs à aller chercher demain.

Cora se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains s’agrippant à sa chemise tandis qu’elle le gardait contre lui. À ce contact, Peter sentit peu de la tension qui l’habitait se relaxer. Les câlins de Cora lui faisait toujours du bien. C’était les meilleurs, juste après ceux de Stiles.

**

Peter se sentait épuisé quand il entra enfin dans sa chambre. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point cette journée avait été éreintante pour lui mais être seul lui permettait de le réaliser. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit après s’être lavé les dents et alluma son téléphone. Il fut plus que ravie de constater qu’il avait un message de Stiles qui l’attendait.

De: Stiles 🖤 10:10 pm EST

Salut mon coeur, j’espère que le reste de ta soirée n’était aussi horrible. Prend une bonne nuit de sommeil et essaye de ne frapper personne demain ! Je ne pourrait pas te répondre au téléphone après 8 heures pour moi donc ça doit faire 5 heures pour toi et je ne vais pas te demander de m’appeler à cette heure là quand tu dois te lever vers 7 heures! Je fais des heures supplémentaires au laboratoire mais sent toi libre de me laisser un message si tu en as besoin 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 

À: Stiles 🖤 10:55 pm PST

Salut mon ange. Le fard de ma nuit a été Cora et moi qui dansions sur « shout out to my ex » et je suis à 85% sûr que Derek l’a enregistré sur son téléphone donc tu auras sans aucun doute une vidéo de ça dans un futur assez proche. Je suis enfin au lit, j’en avais assez pour la soirée et malheureusement on doit recommencer demain. Ne travail pas trop🖤🖤🖤

Peter mit son téléphone à charger et remercia la technologie pour l’autocorrection, sinon Dieu sait ce qu’il aurait envoyé comme message à Stiles sans ça.

Peter ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir, la musique dehors en lointain bruit de fond pour le bercer dans un sommeil où il rêva de yeux ambrés et d’un long corps pâle et fin.

**

Peter était habitué à se lever tôt à moins qu’il ait bu c’est pourquoi quand son alarme sonna le matin suivant, il ne voulait rien de plus que d’envoyer son téléphone dans le mur et se retourner sous ses couvertures pour plusieurs autres heures. Même si il aurait adoré faire ça, il se força à sortir du lit et à prendre une douche. Dieu merci il avait réussit à convaincre Talia de lui donner son ancienne chambre avec sa salle de bain privative plutôt que l’une des chambres d’amis.

Il se prépara rapidement et fut hors de la maison sur le chemin de la ville avant que qui que ce soit d’autre ne soit réveillé. Il se gara au même endroit que le jour précédent, prit le livre qu’il s’était acheté et se dirigea vers le coffre shop pour aller prendre un petit déjeuné. Il n’avait aucune envie d’endurer le petit déjeuné à la maison sachant que ça serait encore pire que le jour d’avant. Ça et le fleuriste allait ouvrir plus tôt pour lui permettre de récupérer les fleurs. Mais cette heure était encore lointaine alors il allait profiter de son café et de son petit déjeuné plein de calories.

Il fut assez rassuré en constatant que le serveur d’aujourd’hui était un garçon à l’université aussi réveillé que la belle au boots dormant donc il n’avait pas à faire d’effort pour être charmant. Il prit son café et sa patisserie et prit le même siège que le jour précédent, lui donnant un point de vue imprenable sur le monde qui se réveillait.

L’heure de récupérer les fleurs arriva plus vite qu’il ne l’espérait. Il fit de son mieux pour remercier le fleuriste une fois que les fleurs furent installées dans sa voiture mais l’homme pouvait voir qu’il n’était pas à 100% sincère. Il avait probablement entendu l’histoire de la fille Hale qui sortait avec l’ex de son Oncle laissé pour compte. Après tout ça avait fait le tour de la petite ville.

**

À l’heure où Peter rentra finalement à la maison, tout le monde était déjà pleinement actif. Il fut aussitôt envoyé mettre les centre de tables à leur place par une Talia qui, contrairement à son habitude, semblait stressée. Pendant ce temps, Joe et elle rentrèrent les fleurs de la mariée et des demoiselles d’honneur à l’intérieur et Derek avait été enrôlé pour aider à la tache tandis qu’il essayait de s’échapper.

Le chapiteau de la soirée précédente serait là où la réception se tiendrait. Dieu merci, quelqu’un sait déjà enlevé les centre de tables précédents et les tables étaient prêtes pour la réception. Il avait presque finit de placer les centres de table en fleur quand Derek sortit de la maison avant une boite et un dossier rose terne qui fit hausser un sourcil à Peter avant même que Derek n’arrive à son niveau.

\- Maman à dit qu’on devait installer les étiquettes avec les prénoms des invités, répondit Derek à sa question muette en posant la boite et le dossier sur la table à côté de Peter.

Peter ouvrit légèrement la boite, appréhendant le baléare à l’intérieur, mais fut agréablement surpris en constatant que les étiquettes étaient rangées par groupe avec ce qu’il devinait être les noms des différentes tables. Peter n’avait jamais pourquoi on donnait des noms au table.

Derek et lui se mirent au travail pour installer les étiquette et ce n’est qu’après la troisième table que Peter se rendit compte que sur chaque table le mot « amour » était écris dans une langue différente. Il y avait de l’Italien, du français, de l’allemand... Ça donnait à Peter envie de vomir. Il se concentra sur sa tâche mais il sentait toujours son estomac se tordre en sachant que c’était sa propre nièce qui l’avait trahis avec celui qu’il pensait aimer.

Il n’arrivait pas à décider lequel des deux lui avait fait le plus de mal: l’homme qui avait dit l’aimerait avec qui il avait passer plus ‘un an ou la nièce qu’il avait gardé depuis qu’elle était été et avec qui il avait joué de longues heures quand elle était petite. Mais encore une fois, peter se dit qu’au final il devrait les remercier parce que sans leur petite affaire torride, Peter n’aurait jamais déménagé et n’aurait jamais rencontré Stiles. Il pensait qu’il était heureux avec David mais maintenant il réalisait que leur elation était juste confortable. Ça faisait très longtemps qu’il n’était plus amoureux de cet homme mais il ne l’avait pas réalisé parce qu’ils continuaient de vivre leur vie comme avant. Tout du moins Peter continuait de vivre comme avant. David lui avait batifolé avec Laura dans son dos pendant de bons mois avant qu’il ne les trouve dans son lit.

Peter secoua la tête pour évacuer la rage qu’il pouvait sentir monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se concentrant plutôt sur sa tâche monotone de disposer les petites étiquettes.

**

Dès que Peter et Derek eurent finit leur tache, Talia sortit dans le jardin et leur demanda de vérifier les chaises qui avaient été disposées devant l’arche de fleur et que les roses avaient bien été installées tout du long de l’allée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules et firent ce qu’on leur demandait, chacun pensant que c’était sûrement mieux de ne pas se mettre à dos Talia ce matin là.  
Après ça, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre et se préparer pour le mariage. Peter se redoucha, simplement pour le plaisir de le faire, et prit plus de temps que normal pour s’occuper de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. Si il devait assister à cette mascarade, il allait le faire en était putain de magnifique.

Son costume pendait dans son armoire. Il était assez joli. Stiles et lui était allé le choisir il u a quelques mois quand l’invitation était arrivé. Stiles cavai depuis le début qu’il ne pourrait pas être là, ayant déjà accepté la proposition de travail d’été avec son professeur mais il avait insisté pour aider Peter à choisir son costume. Peter ne put s’empêcher de sourire en se rappelant l’air admiratif de Stiles quand il avait vu Peter dans son costume retaillé spécialement pour lui. Une cravate complétait parfaitement le costume bleu nuit et Stiles avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à caresser ses fesses parfaitement moulées par le pantalon de costume.

Peter avait pourtant choisit de ne pas emporter de cravate, sachant qu’il était bien plus beau et tentant avec le bouton du haut de sa chemise défaite. Il savait que Talia ne pourrait pas le forcer à en mettre puisque son mari n’en portait pas et donc n’en aurait pas en plus.

Pour compenser le manque de cravate il avait finit par laisser Stiles choisir un mouchoir de poche. Il était d’un profond rouge bourgogne parce que Stiles savait que c’était la couleur que Peter préférait le voir porter. Il l’avait dit si souvent au garçon et il se sentait mieux en l’ayant, sachant qu’un bout de Stiles était avec lui.

La tenu de Peter lui valu un soupir de sa soeur mais elle fut vite appelée par Laura pour une urgence et ne prit donc pas la peine de lui faire une réflexion. Il s’assit à la table de la cuisine pour attendre les premiers invités qu’il conduirait alors à leur place.

\- Qu’ils aillent tous se faire voir avec leur mariage. Pourquoi st-ce que je suis obligée d’être demoiselle d’honneur? Regarde cette merde, grogna Cora en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de Peter sans aucune grâce.

\- Tu es magnifique pourtant, répondit calmement Peter.

Après tout, c’était vrai. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été parfaitement coiffés, une moitié remonté en un magnifique chignon avec une petite fleur blanche dedans et l’autre moitié pendait dans son dos et avait été magnifiquement bouclé. La robe par contré n’était absolument pas dans les couleurs préférées de Cora mais lui allait tout de même très bien. Elle était d’un rose pâme qui allait parfaitement à son teint de peau. Le côté bustier de la robe soulignait cela, tout comme le fait que la robe lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

\- Je suis quand même en colère d’être obligé de mettre des talons, grommela Cora mais ne discuta pas le compliment.

Elle semblait même plus détendue.

\- Tu pourras les enlevé dès que la cérémonie sera terminée et que les photos auront été fait, lui rappela Peter sachant que dès qu’ils seraient installés pour le repas, les chaussures seraient de l’histoire ancienne.

\- Hallelujah!

Cora fronça les sourcils elle voyant rire d’elle mais leur petit moment de complicité fut brisé par Talia qui entra dans la cuisine pour sermonner sa fille et lui dire de remonter et pousser Peter sur le fronton de la porte pour accueillirent les premiers invités.

**

La cérémonie était, à défaut d’avoir de meilleurs mots, longue.

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s’était pas endormis c’est que sa soeur l’installé au second rang à côté de Derek qui lui donnait gentiment de légers coups dans la jambe quand sa tête commençait à être lourde. Derek était génial. Cora était toujours la préférée de Peter, mais Derek venait juste derrière.  
Peter essaya de ne pas ricaner quand Laura et David furent finalement déclarés mari et femme. Laura semblait extatique. Il l’avait peut-être imaginé, mais Peter eut l’impression que son sourire s’était transformé en quelque chose de plus mesquin quand elle l’avait regardé. David lui aussi semblait heureux mais d’une manière un peu forcée. Comme si il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il venait de se marier, mais pas de la bonne manière qu’on s’attendrait habituellement à voir.

Alors que les mariés étaient en plein shooting photo, Peter vola un verre de champagne. Il remarqua que c’était le même serveur que le soir précédent et qu’il restait à côté de lui, attendant de voir s’il allait comme le soir précédent avaler son verre et en reprendre un autre. Comme ce n(était pas son intention il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu’il puisse s’en aller.

La nourriture qui était servie à ce moment là était trop délicate pour être satisfaisante mais c’était tout de même bon. Peter choisit de prendre un bon nombre de crevettes au piment sachant que Cora les adorerait et le serveur n’essaya même pas de lui dire non alors qu’il vidait son plateau.

Cora le retrouva rapidement après avoir été libérée des griffes de sa mère, son verre de champagne presque vide même si elle l’avait eu moins d’une minute plus tôt. Il fit signe au serveur pour prendre quatre nouvelles crevettes en la voyant s’approcher.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es mon préféré, dit Cora en engloutissant quasiment les crevettes et Peter était content d’avoir eut plus que sa dose avant qu’elle n’arrive.

\- Je me suis dit queen te ferait plaisir. Et je croyais que je n’avais pas beaucoup de compétition sur ce point? remarqua Peter en souriant quand son air renfrogné se transforma en un rire joyeux.

\- C’est bien vrai ! acquiesça t-elle en tronquant sa flute de champagne contre celle de Peter.

**

Cora fut vite éloignée par sa mère pour rejoindre la table principale où était sa place après que David et Laura l’aient rejoint. Peter se dit qu’il devait être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à endurer cette torture. Les gens autour de sa tables était au moins supportables. Et sa grande tante Gladys n’avait plus aucun filtre. Elle ne faisait pas de mystère et disait haut et fort qu’elle désapprouvait cette union. Elle n’avait pas pu être invitée le soir précédent à cause du couvre feu de sa maison de retraite. Peter avait oublié à quel point il l’aimait et qu’elle lui manquait et lui promit de passer la voir plus souvent, ce qui était déjà le cas deux fois à chaque fois qu’il était dans le coin.

\- Tu me rends toujours plus visite que le reste de la famille. Sauf peut-être Cora et Derek, dit Gladys d’un ton cinglant qu’il reconnaissait bien puisque c’était à elle qu’il lui avait emprunté.

\- Tout de même je le ferai, promit Peter en essayant de cacher son dégout en découvrant que sa famille ne prenait pas la peine d’aller la voir.

Surtout que Gladys avait toujours été très présente dans leur vie.

\- Et amène ton petit ami la prochaine fois, lui dit Gladys en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui comme quand elle le réprimandait après qu’il soit tombé d’un aube quand il était petit.

Peter n’eut pas la chance de lui répondre parce que le repas fut servit à ce moment là mais elle lui sourit grandement et il savait qu’elle comprenait. Elle avait du entendre que sa famille ne voulait pas croire en l’existence de Stiles.

**

Le reste du repas se passa lentement. Gladys était absorbée dans une discussion avec un membre de la famille de David assit à côté d’elle.Les autres autour de la table discutaient de choses sans importances et Peter n’avait qu’à hâte c’était que le repas se termine pour qu’il ouvre la piste de danse. La lumière serait alors plus tamisée et il pourrait voir tranquillement.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, si je puis avoir votre attention je vous pris, dit le témoin de David son frère Neil en tapant sur son verre de vin avec un couteau.

Peter pria pour que le verre se brise et que le vin se répande mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé et il se renfonça dans son siège en attendant que ça passe. Il n’avait aucune envie d’entendre comment il pourrait avoir transformé cette histoire pour qu’il soit acceptable de la raconter.

Finalement il finit son discours et les invités furent invités à rejoindre le lieu où la cérémonie avait eu lieu pour patienter avant la première danse du jeune couple marié.

Cora le trouva de nouveau assez rapidement et s’agrippa à son bras comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Quels putains d’escrocs! s’exclama t-elle alors qu’ils laissaient tomber sur les chaises de la cérémonie sans se soucier si ils étaient attendus ailleurs.

Cora se baladait maintenant pied nu et les posa sur une chaise vide, ses talons pendant au bout de ses doigts.

\- Je n’écoutais pas, avoua Peter en haussant els épaule mais l’air enragé de Cora éveilla sa curiosité sur ce qui avait été dit.

\- Ces abrutis ont eu le culot de dire que c’est toi qui les avait présenté l’un à l’autre ! s’exclame Cora en jetant les bras en l’air sous la colère mais sans renverser son verre.

\- Eh bien, techniquement ce n’est pas un mensonge ma chère, concéda Peter.

Il avait techniquement présenté David à sa famille en tant que son compagnon, mais il n’avait pas non plus organisé de blind date pour eux.

\- Et ce n’est certainement pas la putain de vérité. J’avais envie « d’accidentellement » reverser mon verre de vin rouge sur sa robe mais même moi je trouvais ça un peu cruel, dit Cora.

Peter savait que ça avait blessé énormément Cora que sa soeur puisse trahir comme ça leur oncle et elle avait dit à tout le monde qu’elle ne pardonnerait jamais sa soeur our ça.

\- Je suis ravi que tu ne l’ai pas fait. Je préfère quand ta tête est attaché à ton cou, rit Peter en essayant d’effacer la douleur qu’il sentait monter en lui.

Il n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était d’appeler Stiles. Avant qu’il ne puisse le faire, il fut trainé sous le chapiteau pour a première danse. Davit mena une Laura rayonnante sur la piste de danse tandis que les premières notes de la chanson commençaient. Il regretta immédiatement d’avoir prit un verre juste avant quand son rire attira l’attention de ceux qui étaient assis autour d’eux.

\- Putain de merde, dit Cora en retenant à peine ses ricanements tandis que la voix de Sting résonnait.

\- Tu lui appartient, effectivement, commenta sèchement Peter et Cora s’étouffa avec son propre verre ce qui leur valut d’autre regards noirs.

Après la première danse, la musique se transforma en quelque chose de plus rythmé et les gens envahirent la piste de danse. Cora avait été entrainée sur la piste pour danser sur une des chansons des One Direction par les petites filles de Tante Janet. Peter se sentait désolé pour elles: avoir une grand-mère trop protectrice n’était jamais agréable.

Peter passer l’heure suivant à discuter tour à tour avec Cora ou occasionnellement Derek qui avait migré à côté de lui pour ne pas être présenté aux demoiselles d’honneurs de Laura qui le regardaient comme une proie.

\- Peter, voici Marie. C’est l’une des amies de Laura, dit Talia en se plantant de vent lui bras dessus-dessous avec une jolie petite brune.

Ah, donc Derek n’était pas seul être ciblé par les célibataires de la soirée.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Peter d’un ton qui montrait clairement que non.

Bien sûr ce n’était pas de la faute de cette fille si personne ne croyait que son petit-ami existait mais ça arrivait à chaque évènement familial où il se rendait. La nuit dernière avait été géniale parce que ça devait être la première fois que ça n’arrivait pas.

\- Pourquoi vous n’iriez pas danser et apprendre à vous connaître? poussa Talia en ignorant complètement les signaux désintéressés de son frère malgré le regard intéressé de Marie.

\- Je ne préfèrerai pas, répondit Peter sèchement avant que Marie ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Excusez-moi.

Il s’échappa avant que quelqu’un ne puisse faire un autre commentaire et courut pratiquement jusqu’au bar pour demander une vodka martini. SI il devait endurer ça, il allait avoir besoin quelque chose de bien plus fort que du vin.

\- Maman a encore essayé de te caser avec quelqu’un? demanda Derek en s’installant à côté de Peter au bar.

Il commanda pour lui un rhum coca avant de se retourner pour surveiller la salle.

\- Elle l’a effectivement fait et ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler, dit Peter d’une voix tendue.

\- Je suis désolé qu’elle ne croit pas en l’existence de Stiles, dit Derek doucement et Peter se tourna brutalement vers lui.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je l’ai inventé ? demanda Peter sincèrement choqué.

Derek n’avait jamais montrer la moindre preuve indiquant qu’il croirait que Peter avait un partenaire aimant et attentionné comme Stiles.

\- Non. Je n’étais pas sûr au début mais Cora m’a montré des photos de vous quand elle vous a rendu visite. Tu as l’air heureux avec lui Oncle Peter et je suis heureux pour toi, dit Derek en tapant une main sur l’épaule de Peter.

\- Je crois que je ne t’ai jamais entendu parler autant ces cinq dernières années, remarqua Peter à défaut d’avoir mieux à dire mais le léger rire et le sourire de Derek était plus que ce qu’il avait espéré en retour.

Derek leva son verre nouvellement remplis vers lui avant de repartir se frayer un chemin dans la foule, sûrement pour éviter le regard de sa mère pour lui présenter une des connaissances de David.

Peter prit son propre verre et retourna s’asseoir sur son siège, heureusement sans la présence de Talia et l’autre femme avec qui elle voulait le caser. Cora se laissa tomber à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard, ses talons ayant complètement été abandonnés à un moment de la soirée, et posa donc ses pieds nu sur une chaise.

\- Réjouis toi Oncle Peter ! dit joyeusement Cora.

Son ton le fit se tourner vers elle avec un sourcil levé. Même avec de l’alcool dans le sang  
elle était bien trop joyeuse vu les circonstances.

Peter était sur le point de commenter son humeur quand une musique se lança. Il savait que Talia et Laura détestaient cette chanson et que, par conséquent, elle ne ferait pas partie de la liste des chansons approuvées. Soudain, de longs doigts pâles entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

\- Puis-je avoir cette danse ? demanda Stiles en souriant à Peter.

\- Tu es là, dit stupidement Peter en regardant les yeux écarquillés son petit ami.

Qui pouvait le blamer? Stiles était putain de magnifique mec ses cheveux artistiquement mis en bataille qui semblaient son visage et son costume taillé à la perfection dans la même teinte rouge bourgogne que le mouchoir de poche de Peter. Son propre mouchoir de poche était du même bleu que le costume de Peter. Personne ne pouvait douter qu’il s’agissait de costumes assortis.

\- Oui et je voudrais que tu danses avec moi alors debout, dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il agrippa la main de Peter pour le tirer jusqu’à la piste de danse et se colla à lui alors que le premier couplet débutait. Peter remarqua que Laura gesticulait dans tous les sens vers Talia, sans doute à propos de la chanson, mais toutes les deux s’arrêtèrent et laissèrent pendre leur mâchoire quand elles réalisèrent qui était sur la piste de danse et Peter se sentit vraiment, vraiment fier de ça.

I may not always love you 

But long as there are stars above you

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, dit Peter toujours aussi stupéfait que ce t homme ridiculement beau ait prit un vol pour la Californie juste pour lui.

You never need to doubt it

I'll make you so sure about it

\- Je me suis dit qu’il était temps qu’on montre à ta famille à quel point je suis réel, sourit Stiles malicieusement tandis que Peter et lui dansaient au milieu de la piste vide.

God only knows what I'd be without you

\- Je t’aime, dit Peter en souriant légèrement tandis qu’il regardait les magnifiques yeux ambrés de Stiles.

Les mots étaient sortit simplement, naturellement de sa bouche parce qu’aimer Stiles c’était comme ça. C’était quelque chose d’instinctif comme de savoir respirer.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit Stiles en lui souriant.

Stiles s’approcha pour poser son front contre celui de Peter avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour compenser la très légère différence de taille entre eux pour l’embrasser si doucement que des papillons explosèrent dans le ventre de Peter comme une adolescente amoureuse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la chanson accrochés l’un à l’autre, l’un des bras de Stiles enroulé autour de la taille de Peter tandis que la main de Peter jouait avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Leur deuxièmes mains étaient accrochée l’une à l’autre, leurs doigts entrelacés et leur front collés l’un à l’autre tandis qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de dire plus que ce qu’ils s’étaient déjà dit mais ils savaient qu’ils continueraient encore et toujours à se le dire dans leur vie.

La chanson prit fin et le DJ se débrouille pour artistiquement faire une transition vers quelque chose avec un rythme plus dansant. D’autres personnes se joignirent à eux sur la piste de danse mais il fallu un bon moment avant que Peter et Stiles ne se sépare l’un de l’autre. Peter ne put s’empêcher de voler un dernier baiser à Stiles tant de reculer et de retourner à leur place où Cora les attendait assise avec une coupe de champagne, un martini pour Peter et une margarita pour Stiles. Sans oublier son air extrêmement satisfait.

\- Salut Stiles, le salua t-elle en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bars.

\- Salut Cora, comment tu vas? demanda Stiles alors qu’ils se rasseyaient.

Stiles prit la chaise à côté de Peter que Cora n’occupait pas et enroula un bras sur le dossier derrière Peter, laissant son pouce caresser discrètement l’épaule de Peter dans un geste réconfortant que Peter accueillait volontiers.

\- Bien mieux après avoir vu ça ! Vous aviez l’air bien plus amoureux que ces abrutis de nouveaux mariés ! s’exclama Cora joyeusement.

\- Vraiment ? Oh mon Dieu, dit Stiles d’un ton qui se voulait sympathique mais il manque largement son coup.

Peter pouvait sentir des yeux sur lui et son instinct lui disait qu’un désastre n’était pas loin. Et il était certain qu’il allait venir de Talia et de la nouvelle mariée qui venaient vers eux. Peter ne put s’empêcher de se tendre en voyant l’air furieux sur leur visage.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri, on peut gérer ça, lui dit doucement Stiles dans son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa jour et de se réinstaller dans son siège juste au moment où Talia et Laura arrivaient.

\- Qui tu es toi ? Tu n’étais pas invité, déclara Laura tandis que son joli visage se tordait de colère en quelque chose de beaucoup moins attractif.

\- Je suis le petit-ami de Peter, Stiles. Et j’étais invité puisque le faire-part disait Peter plus un. Le plus un, c’est moi, répondit Stiles d’un ton nonchalant qui calma Peter mais fit se tendre davantage les deux femmes.

\- Vraiment mon frère? Je pensais que tu étais capable de mieux que d’engager quelqu’un à la dernière minute pour donner le change, dit Talia d’un ton dédaigneux en les regardant tous les deux de haut en bas.

Peter se demanda si Talia voyait quelque chose derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes parce qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen que qui que ce soit puisse danser avec un inconnu de la manière dont il venait de le faire avec Stiles.

\- D’accord ma p’tite dame, je comprends que vous n’approuviez pas le style de vie qu’a choisis votre frère mais je ne vais certainement pas vous permettre que vous parliez comme ça. Et je n’apprécie pas non plus quand des gens insinuent qu’on me paye pour l’aimer. D’accord c’est un abruti de temps à autre mais c’es l’une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je le garde près de moi, dit Stiles d’une voix dangereusement basse mais qui s’était adoucie quand il avait qualifié Peter d’abruti ce qui prouvait bien qu’abruti était un qualificatif plein d’amour pour lui.

\- Vous avez ruiné mon mariage ! dit Laura en colère.

Peter remarqua amusé qu’elle tapait réellement du pied sur le sol comme un enfant qui ferait une crise.

\- Oh laisse tomber Laura. Tu es juste furieuse que ce crétin que tu as épousé soit à milles lieux de te regarder comme ces deux là se regardent, s’agaça Cora avant que quelqu’un e puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Peter ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur son visage tandis que Laura et Talia semblèrent perdues un moment en entendant les mots de Cora.

\- Maintenant que vous avez vu que j’existe réellement et qu’on est dans une relation épanouie et pleine d’amour avec Peter, vous pouvez disposez, dit Stiles d’un ton qui les envoyait clairement bouler.

Peter était un peu étonné et carrément excité par ce côté mal-poli qui ressemblait si peu à Stiles. Mais il savait que c’était dirigé contre ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal ces derniers temps, ce qui l’excitait encore plus.

Stiles n’attendit pas que Laura et Talia parte vraiment avant de se retourner et de glisser ses jambes sur celles de Peter et de s’approcher de son oreille de nouveau.

\- Tu es terriblement sexy bébé. Même si ce costume te vas super bien, j’ai vraiment hâte de te voir sans, dit Stiles à voix basse, mais tout de même assez fort pour que les deux femmes qui étaient toujours derrière lui ne l’entende.

Peter ne put pas résister et attrapa la lèvre de Stiles entre ses dents. Stiles gémit légèrement et Peter attrapa son cou pour l’approcher encore plus et l’embrasser vraiment.

\- Putain, résonna la voix Cora qui les poussa à se séparer quand ils se souvinrent en même temps que malgré leur volonté de mettre en colère la famille de Peter, ils étaient toujours en publique.

\- Désolé Cora, dit Peter tandis que Stiles et lui se tournaient vers elle.

\- Euh non, ne vous excusez pas. Je suis lesbienne donc je m’en fiche mais c’était foutrement sexy, dit Cora en agitant son verre vers eux.

Une verre se brisa à côté d’eux.

\- Tu es quoi? s’exclama Talia depuis la table à côté d’eux où elle s’était arrêté pour discuter avec des membres de la famille de David.

\- Oh ouais, je suis gay. Surprise ! dit joyeusement Cora en levant son verre comme pour un toast en direction de sa mère.

Tala trébucha sur ses mots un moment avant de disparaître vers l’avant du chapiteau quand elle ne trouva rien à dire. Dès qu’elle fut trop loin pour les entendre, les trois éclatèrent de rire.

\- C’était magnifique, s’exclama Stiles entre deux rires.

\- C’était le meilleur coming-out que je pouvais faire, dit fièrement Cora mais il y avait quelque chose d’un peu anxieux dans ses yeux qui dérangeait Peter.

\- Tout va bien mon petit morceau de sucre? demanda doucement Peter en utilisant le petit nom qu’il lui donnait quand elle était enfant en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

C’était né d’une sale habitude qu’elle avait d’aller manger en secret des morceaux de sucre quand elle était enfant (habitude qu’elle n’avait pas encore totalement perdue).

\- Si elle me met à la porte, est-ce que je peux venir habiter chez vous? demanda Cora en les regardant tour à tour les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle ne va pas te mettre à la porte, la rassura Peter. Cependant, poursuivit-il en la voyant rouvrir la bouche, si elle le fait, ou même si elle ne le fait pas, notre porte sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi. Compris?

Les yeux de Cora étaient un peu embuée mais elle se secoua et redevint en un instant la jeune fille pleine de confiance et brillante qu’elle était habituellement.

**

Ils passèrent l’heure suivant à discuter tous els trois à propos du travail et des voyages de Cora pour l’été. Elle voulait visiter Boston quelques semaines avant de partir en voyage dans le sud de l’Amérique pour aller faire de la randonnée sur des sentiers Inca.

Stiles sourit largement à Peter quand les premières notes d’une chanson familière pour eux résonnèrent sous le chapiteau. C’était une chanson sur laquelle ils avaient l’habitude de danser dans leur cuisine. Cette chanson permettait à Peter de chanter ce qu’il ressentait plutôt que de n’avoir à l’exprimer avec ses mots.

Stiles le traina de nouveau sur la piste de dans où ils retrouvèrent facilement leur précédente position, cette fois en dansant une parfaite valse au lieu de simplement danser en rond comme le slow qu’ils avaient danser plus tôt. Stiles avait insisté pour que Peter lui apprenne comment valser, au moins sur cette chanson. Malgré son habituelle maladresse, Stiles était en réalité un assez gracieux danseur.  
Peter étaient vaguement conscient que Laura et David était aussi sur la piste de danse, tout comme Talia et Joe mais il était tellement concentré sur le sourire lumineux de Stiles que le reste du monde semblait s’effacer autour d’eux.

Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it’s hard

Stiles les fit légèrement accélérer en entendant la voix de John Legend et Peter ne peut se souvenir d’un moment où il avait été plus amoureux d’un autre être humain qu’en ce moment précis avec Stiles. Il ralentirent leur valse quand le rythme de la musique en fit de même, étant toujours en parfait accord avec les notes. Ils se penchèrent légèrement pour poser leur front l’un contre l’autre, Peter se concentrant entièrement et uniquement sur les yeux ambrés de Stiles qui reflétaient les lumières attachées ça et là tout autour du chapiteau.

Tandis que la musique se finissait, Stiles frotta sonnez contre celui de Peter pour lui faire un bisou eskimo qui les fit tous les deux sourires. Ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leur siège quand une autre chanson dont ils se fichaient commença. Stiles enroula un bras autour des épaules de Peter et le rapprocha pendant qu’ils marchaient pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Peter et fit un clin d’oeil à une vieille femme qui les regardait scandalisée.

\- Vous deux, dit Cora en les pointant avec son verre quand ils se rassirent, vous êtes mignons à en rendre malade les autres.

\- Merci, sourit Stiles avant de se pencher pour mordiller un point du cou de Peter qui le fit haleter devant tout le monde.

\- Je te hais, grogna Peter en fronçant les sourcils alors que son petit-ami qui riait.

Stiles savait quel effet avaient les bisous et les mordillements sur son cou et ce n’était pas la chose la plus simple à cacher avec un pantalon aussi serré.

\- Mensonges! Tu as dit que tu m’aimais et tu ne peux plus le reprendre maintenant ! s’exclama Stiles en se pochant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Peter qui avait un air boudeur tandis que Cora riait encore plus fort.

\- Je suppose, soupira Peter mais il sourit à Stiles avec un regard qui ne montrait rien d’autre que de l’adoration pour le garçon.

Ils se plongèrent assez vite dans une conversation, discutant des nombreux endroits de Boston que Cora n’avait pas encore put voir comme le musée où travaillait Stiles, qui était d’ailleurs plus que ravie de pouvoir lui en parler. À un moment il n’eurent plus rien dans leur verre et Peter se proposa pour aller au bar et les re-remplir, permettant à Stiles et Cora de poursuivre leur discussion sur les expositions actuelles.

\- Salut Peter, dit David en se tenant à côté de Peter contre le bar.

Il était bien trop près au gout de Peter si il était honnête mais il choisit de ne pas le commenter en espérant que le barman allait rapidement lui rendre les verres.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Peter.

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’engager une conversation avec son ex mais il semblait qu’il n’allait pas avoir le choix.

\- J’avais espéré pouvoir te parler avant aujourd’hui, dit David en passant d’un pied à l’autre ce que Peter savait être un signe de nervosité chez lui.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Peter.

Si il devait vraiment discuter avec ce rat, il n’allait pas non plus le faire poliment.

\- Je t’aime toujours Peter. Ça n’a jamais arrêté et je pense que j’ai peut-être fait une erreur, dit David en le regardant.

Ses yeux marrons le suppliaient mais, même si fut un temps Peter les avait aimé, ils ne tenaient aujourd’hui plus la comparaison avec les magnifiques yeux ambrés de Stiles.

\- De quelle erreur tu parles David? Celle de coucher dans mon lit avec ma nièce, non pas une fois, non pas deux fois, mais plusieurs fois pendant plusieurs mois? Ou alors tu parles du fait que tu n’ait même pas eu la décence de rompre avec moi avant de te mettre en couple avec elle? Ou le fait que tu aies couché avec elle dans le même lit que là où on avait couché le soir d’avant? S’il te plaît, éclaire ma lanterne. Dis moi laquelle de ces erreurs tu regrettes? Je meurs d’envie de le savoir, ricana Peter.

Il ne le réalisait peut-être pas à l’époque mais maintenant il savait qu’il fallait beaucoup mieux que ce type.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser Peter. Je t’aime, répéta David d’une voix faible et honnêtement assez pathétique.

\- Et pourtant tu t’es marié aujourd’hui avec ma nièce. C’est drôle non? remarqua sèchement Peter en prenant une gorgée du martini que le barman venait de poser devant lui avant de partir faire le cosmopolitan de Cora.

\- J’ai fais une erreur et te voir danser avec cet autre gars m’a rendu tellement jaloux. Je réalise que c’est toi que je veux et je sais que tu ne veux pas d’un gamin comme ça, poursuivit David ne voyant apparemment pas le désintérêt de Peter.

Cependant l’entendre parler de Stiles comme ça déclencha une colère violente en Peter.

\- Ce gamin comme tu dis, est bien plus homme que tu ne le sera jamais. Je te regarde et tout ce que je vois c’est une relation que je suis ravie de savoir terminée. Quand je regarde Stiles je vois un avenir heureux. Tu ne pourra jamais me donner ce qu’il peut, lui dit Peter en plissant les lèvre de dégout pour l’humain devant lui.

\- Est-ce que j’ai si peu compté pour toi? Je pensais qu’on était heureux ensemble, demanda David faiblement.

Peter n’avait qu’une envie et c’était de lui mettre son point dans la figure mais il était adulte et par conséquent devait se comporter comme tel.

\- Tu n’es qu’un sale égoïste. Je t’ai aimé mais notre relation n’a jamais été heureuse. On s’est habitué l’un à l’autre et au bout d’un moment j’ai arrêté de t’aimer et je pense que ça devait être au même moment où tu as commencé à coucher avec ma chère nièce. Je sais maintenant ce qu’est une relation avec une personne qu’on aime et notre relation était très loin de ça, déclara Peter.

Il était si énervé par les insinuations de David qu’il pouvait presque voir le rouge de sa colère dans son champs de vision.

\- Je veux te récupérer Peter, répéta David n’ayant clairement rien entendu de tout ce que Peter venait de dire.

\- Je pourrais avoir un verre de vin rouge s’il vous plaît? demanda gentiment Peter au barman en se retournant pour que David ne voit pas son petit sourire.

\- S’il te plaît Peter, laisse moi arranger les choses. Je t’aime, répéta David en souriant cette fois car Peter souriait lui aussi quand il se retourna.

\- Redis-le, demanda Peter en laissant sa voix s’adoucir alors qu’il ne voulait rien d’autre que de rire en voyant Laura s’approcher derrière David.

Elle était largement assez près pour entendre les mots de David mais pas assez pour qu’il ait remarqué sa présence.

\- J’ai fait une erreur. C’est toi que j’aime Peter. Je n’ai jamais arrêté de t’aimer. S’il te plaît laisse moi arranger les choses. Je ferais n’importe quoi, supplie David en pensant qu’il était en train de faire changer d’avis Peter.

Peter laissa David savourer un moment sa victoire avant de lui balancer au visage le contenu de son grand verre de vin rouge. Le moment était parfait puisque Laura s’était assez rapprochée pour le retourner et lui éclater sa rage en face donc un peu de vin rouge tomba aussi sur sa robe.

\- Oh mon Dieu, commenta joyeusement Peter tandis que Talia se précipitait vers eux, je suis terriblement désolé pour la robe ma chère nièce mais comme tu peux le voir, ton nouveau mari n’est qu’un misérable rat.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Talia alors que la teinte du visage de Laura commençait à égaler celle du vin sur sa robe.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ou est-ce que je m’en charge? demanda Peter.

Peter sursauta en sentant un bras s’enrouler doucement autour de ses hanches et la main se poser sur sa taille. Il se tourna et vit Stiles lui sourire malicieusement avec de la fierté dans les yeux.

\- Ce n’était rien! s’exclama David en secouant la tête avant de regarder Peter avec des yeux suppliants.

Mais Peter ne se sentait pas particulièrement une âme charitable ce jour là.

\- Oh, donc tu ne viens pas de me dire que d’épouser ma nièce était une erreur? Ou que tu m’aimais encore et que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour me récupérer? demanda Peter en gardant un ton léger et non moqueur comme il l’aurait souhaité au fond de lui.

\- Je n’ai pas...

\- Je t’ai entendu ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ? pleura Laura en brisant enfin son silence tout en jetant des regards noirs à son mari.

\- Ça n’est pas agréable d’être celle qui est trompée cette fois, c’est pas? remarqua Stiles à côté de Peter.

Celui-ci observa le visage de David se décomposer en le voyant fondre dans les bras de Stiles. Il savait que ce genre d’intimité valait plus que milles mots.

\- Ce commentaire est déplacé. Ce n’est pas du tout ce qui s’est passé, dit sèchement Talia en jetant un regard noir à Stiles.

Mais contrairement à ses victimes habituelles qui avaient toujours pliés tout au long des années, Stiles se contenta de lui lancer à son tour un regard noir, un sourire toujours planté sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que c’est exactement ce qu’il fallait dire, dit Peter en se tournant pour sourire à Stiles dont le sourire forcé se transforma en quelque chose de plus tendre quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Tout ça c’est ta faute ! s’écria Laura en laissants a mère la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et pourrais tu m’expliquer en quoi c’est ma faute? demanda Peter en laissant Stiles  
l’attirer à son tour plus proche de lui pour le réconforter.

\- Tu as du le tenter d’une manière ou d’une autre ! Tu as toujours détesté qu’on soit ensemble et tu prends ta revanche! dit Laura donc le visage était désormais d’une horrible teinte rougeâtre.

\- On se demande vraiment pourquoi je n’étais pas le plus grand fan de ta relation avec David quand elle a commencé alors que nous étions toujours en couple. La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai découvert vos petites affaires c’est parce que je vous ai trouvé en pleine action dans notre lit. Concernant tes accusations, je pense que l’idée que je puisse le tenter est ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais d’un homme menteur et infidèle quand j’ai cette merveille ici présent pour moi seul? demanda Peter en enroulant un bras à son tour autour de Stiles pour le serrer légèrement.

\- Peter, David et toi aviez rompu au moment où Laura et lui se sont mis ensemble. Vous ne viviez ensemble que le temps que tu trouves un autre endroit où vivre, dit Talia d’une voix si sûre et oh bon Dieu elle croyait vraiment ça.

\- Je déteste l’idée d’éclater ta merveilleuse petite bulle ma très chère soeur mais David et moi étions toujours ensemble, en couple, quand j’ai découvert ces deux là dans notre lit. La médiocre baise qu’il m’avait fournit le soir précédent peut en témoigner, dit Peter sans pouvoir retenir son ton moqueur.

\- Ok mec, je dois intervenir. Après tout je connais assez bien cette histoire puisque deux des personnes en qui l’amour de ma vie avait le plus confiance l’ont trahis. Mais je dois te demander: tu t’es lavé la bite au moins entre les deux? Parce que si ce n’est pas le cas tu as vraiment besoin de l’aide d’un spécialiste, dit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation.

Son intervention lui valu els regards noirs de tout le monde ce qui permit à Peter de se recomposer tout en remerciant tous les Dieux pour l’existence de Stiles.

\- Et qui est-ce que tu crois être? demanda David qui visible se sentait pousser des ailes mais qui redevint vite lui même sous le regard noir et dur de Stiles.

\- Je suis Stiles Stilinski, bientôt docteur en médecine légale, spécialisation anthropologie. Donc crois moi quand je te dis ce qui peux arriver si tu ne lave pas bien la chose qui te sert de pénis. Je suis aussi le petit-ami de Peter ce qui est à ce jour ma plus grande réussite parce que... regardez le!

Stiles fit une pause en agitant sa main libre en direction de Peter.

\- Je voudrais bien dire que c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer mais je mentirais, finit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur tandis que tous se rendaient compte que Stiles n’était pas qu’un étudiant à qui Peter aurait proposé de l’argent pour ce mariage comme ils auraient du le savoir en les voyant danser plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu’ils étaient encore ensemble? demanda Talia en se détachant de sa fille pour la saisir par les épaules et lui lancer un de ses regards les plus froids.

\- Maman, tenta Laura pour l’attendrir quand elle réalisa que tous les invités de la réception s’étaient arrêté pour regarder ce drame.

\- Laura, Jane Hale. Est-ce que tu étais au courant?! demanda Talia de nouveau en agrippant plus fortement les épaules de sa fille pour la secouer un peu.

Peter se dit qu’il devrait être soulagé par sa colère. David et Leur lui avait mentis mais ça expliquait pourquoi Talia n’était pas en colère ou triste à propos de tout ça avant.

\- Oui, avoua Laura presque silencieusement mais assez fort pour être entendu dans ce silence puisque même le DJ avait arrêté sa playlist pour écouter.

La main de Talia se souleva et claqua la joue de Laura trop rapidement pour qu’aucun d’entre eux ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Le bras de Stiles se tendit autour de la taille de Peter quand l’homme resta bouche bée devant cette action.

\- Tu as agis comme une putain! déclara Talia dans un comportement très loin de la parfaite mère de la mariée qu’elle représentait dix minutes plus tôt. Comment as-tu pu trahir ton oncle comme ça? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

\- Je l’aime maman, supplia Laura en posant une main sur sa joue rouge les yeux passant de sa mère à Peter à David puis de nouveau à sa mère.

\- Alors tu aurais du être honnête avec ton oncle, pas agir dans son dos comme tu l’as fait. Et toi, dis Talia en se retournant vers David qui semblait prêt à se faire pipi dessus en voyant la colère d’une mère et d’une soeur combinée. Tu es autant à blâmer. Tu as trahis quelqu’un qui t’aimait et te faisait confiance. Tu me dégoute.

David resta un instante bouche bée après avec écouté les mots de Talia mais délia sa langue en la voyant levé un sourcil:

\- On ne voulait blesser personne, tenta David mais ça sembla simplement rendre encore plus folle de rage Talia.

Peter avait déjà vu sa soeur en colère, furieuse même, mais jamais elle n’avait été aussi livide et terrifiante.

\- Vous ne vouliez blesser personne? Tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas trahir la confiance que mon petit frère avait mit en toi? Tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas coucher dans son dos avec quelqu’un qui partage sa chaire et son sang? dit Talia

Peter essaya de cacher son choc en l’attendant l’appeler « petit frère » car ça faisait bien quinze ans que Talia n’avait pas parlé de lui en ces termes. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer en sachant que sa grande soeur, malgré tout ses défauts, le défendait.

\- On était juste... Je ne...

David semblait avoir perdu le sens des mots et fut stoppé par Talia qui reprenait sa longue tirade.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire où tu confesse à Peter son amour? Tu avais tout le temps que tu voulais pour lui dire mais tu as choisi le soir ou tu as épousé sa nièce? Tu ne mérites ni mon frère, ni ma fille, dit Talia pour finit en enfonçant son ongle parfaitement manucuré dans le torse de David.

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux su vous partiez, dit Joe en arrivant à côté de Talia.

En remarquant qu’il s’était tenu derrière, Peter compris d’où Derek tenait sa tendance à éviter les conflits.

\- Je n’irai nul part, commença Laura mais sa mère lui lança un regard noir.

\- Toi, Laura Jane, tu vas rentrer à l’intérieur de la maison et tu ne sortiras de ta chambre que demain matin quand tu auras réfléchis et qu’on pourra avoir une longue discussion sur la décence et comment être un humain respectable, dit Talia en levant la main pour stopper toute protestation de sa fille.

\- Je ne... tenta David maid Talia fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Toi, tu vas aller sous le porche de la maison et tu vas y attendre le taxi que nous allons t’appeler. Il te conduira à l’hôtel où réside ta famille pour le mariage, dit Talia d’un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque discussion.

Laura se retourna et courra vers la maison, ne se retournant que pour regarder si quelqu’un l’avait suivit, ses yeux regardant Cora au milieux de la foule. Elle espérait que sa petite soeur viendrait au moins la prendre dans ses bars après la honte qu’elle venait d’avoir. Cependant Cora n’avait pas l’intention de bouger. Elle lui fit simplement le mot « karma » du bout des lèvres et leva son verre qu’elle venait de récupérer vers elle.

David fut escorté par Joe et Derek vers le fronton de la maison, aucun des deux n’étant intéressé par ses excuses.

\- Maintenant, musique, exigea Talia en se tournant vers le DJ qui se précipita pour relancer les chansons et dieu merci combler ce silence bizarre.

Couvert par la musique, les invités ne pouvaient plus entendre ce qu’ils disaient donc ils recommencèrent à discuter entre eux, sûrement de ce qui venait de se passer. Peter était près à prendre Stiles et à se réinstaller à leur table quand Talia lui agrippa le bras.

\- Peter je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas, dit-elle les yeux embués.

\- Je comprends Talia mais tu aurais du savoir que je ne me mets pas en colère sans raison, peu importe que tu connaisse la vérité ou non, dit Peter.

Son regard dur s’entendit quand il sentit Stiles penser légèrement sa hanche.

\- Je t’aime petit frère. Je ne le montre peut-être pas ou ne te le dis pas toujours mais je t’aime. E je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir crue pour Stiles. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois heureux avec lui, dit Talia en levant la main pour caresser la joue de Peter comme leur mère le faisait ce qui fit se tordre le coeur de Peter.

\- Je t’aime aussi, Talia. Je ne t’adore pas toujours, mais je t’aime, lui répondit Peter ce qui la fit sourire.  
Talia se retourna ensuite avec un dernier sourire avant de disparaître pour aller voir ses invités grognons.

\- C’était encore mieux que la télé-réalité ! remarqua Cora derrière Peter et Stiles ce qui les fit se retourner vers la demoiselle d’honneur.

\- Je suis ravie que ça t’ai distrait, remarqua sèchement Peter mais en souriant sincèrement.

Cora et Stiles rirent de bon coeur en entendant son ton.

\- Tu étais génial bébé, le félicita Stiles la bouche collée à l’oreille de Peter tandis qu’ils retournaient à leur table avec leur verre.

\- Je n’aurais pas pu faire ça sans toi, lui dit honnêtement Peter tandis qu’ils s’asseyaient.

Aucun des deux n’avait envie de lâcher l’autre donc ils mirent chacun un bras sur les épaules de l’autre et Stiles glissa une jambe sur celles de Peter.

\- Si tu aurais pu mais je suis quand même rai d’avoir été là, dit Stiles en souriant avant e se pencher et d’embrasser Peter.

Le baiser passa vite d’une simple et chaste baiser à quelque chose de plus excité alors que Peter enroulait ses deux bras autour de Stiles. Un toussotement les sépara.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous retirer pour la nuit, dit Cora d’un ton moqueur en souriant largement.

\- Je pense que c’est une super idée Cora, dit joyeusement Stiles en finissant son verre avant de faire un signe de la main à Peter pour l’encourager à en faire de même.

\- Effectivement. Profite du reste de ta nuit ma chère, dit Peter en finissant son propre verre.

Il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Cora comme il le faisait quand elle était petite et il fut ravi de la voir profiter de l’instant comme elle l’avait toujours fait.

\- Ramène moi dans ton lit, homme superbe ! rit Stiles en s’accrochant dramatiquement aux épaules de Peter ce qui fit rire Cora tendit que Peter levait els yeux au ciel attendris.

Stiles poussa un léger cri quand Peter se pencha pour l’attraper sous les genoux et le porter comme un jeune marié jusqu’à leur chambre sous le rire de sa nièce.

**

Le voyage jusqu’à la chambre de Peter de passa Dieu merci sans interruption. EN arrivant, Peter balança Stiles sur son lit double et sourit tandis que le plus jeune riait.

\- Viens ici toi, dit Stiles en faisant signe à Peter de s’approcher d’un doigt.

Non pas qu’il en ait vraiment besoin puisque Peter irait là où Stiles voulait sans poser de question.

\- Tu m’as manqué, confessa à demi voix Peter en s’approchant pour embrasser Stiles.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, sourit Stiles en comblant l’espace entre leurs lèvres.

Peter savait qu’il n’en aurait jamais marre d’embrasser Stiles: le plus jeune embrassait comme si son âme en dépendait. Stiles enroula son bras autour de Peter et attira au- dessus de lui tandis qu’ils enlevaient leur veste et leurs chaussures, toujours en s’embrassant.

\- Tu es vraiment sexy dans son costume mon ange, ronronna Peter en glissant ses lèvres contre le cou de Stiles.

Il sourit en entendant le gémissement que Stiles laissa échapper en se cambrant pour lui donner meilleur accès quand Peter mordit dans sa peau.

\- Tu es sexy aussi. C’était vraiment difficile de ne pas commencer à te déshabiller sous le chapiteau, je ne vais pas te mentir, sourit Stiles alors que Peter secouait la tête en riant.

\- Tu es ridicule, soupira Peter contre la gorge de Stiles sans manquer la chair de pour le de Stiles quand son souffle heurta sa peau.

\- Mais tu m’aimes, lui rappela Stiles en souriant.

Comme s’il pouvait l’oublier.

\- C’est vrai mon ange, dit Peter d’une voix inhabituellement douce et tendre.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Stiles et son regard rencontra celui tout aussi amoureux de son amant.

\- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Peter Hale, admit Stiles doucement sans lâcher des yeux Peter.

Il essayait de paraître calme mais son habitude de se mordre la lèvre le trahissait.

\- Je veux aussi passer ma vie avec toi Stiles Stilinski, le rassura Peter en passant une main dans les cheveux de Stiles avant de de nouveau capturer ses lèvres.

\- Peter... S’il te plaît... supplia Stiles magnifiquement et il ne serait pas dit que Peter était du genre à décevoir l’homme qu’il aimait.

Peter s’attacha à déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Stiles et embrasser chaque centimètre de la peau de son torse.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux mon ange, grogna Peter en s’attaquant au téton de Stiles, le sursautant.  
Stiles haleta et s’accrocha aux cheveux de Peter pour l’approcher davantage.

\- Toi, mon Dieu Peter ! Je te veux toi !

Stiles le nierait hors de leur chambre mais il avait définitivement geint en sentant les ongles de Peter frotter sa peau jusqu’à la ceinture de son pantalon qui maintenant était bien trop serré.

\- Comment tu me veux mon ange? chuchota Peter dans l’oreille de Stiles avant de lécher ça et là sa peau découverte.

\- Je pensais que je voudrais que tu me prennes mais après toute la merde de ce soir, j’ai vraiment envie d’être en toi, dit Stiles à bout de souffle et Peter se redressa légèrement pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment? demanda Peter qui pour une fois ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ce n’est pas comme si Stiles n’était jamais au-dessus mais en général il préférait, adorait, que Peter soit celui qui le pénètre et qui était Peter pour lui refuser ça? Mais maintenant il regardait Peter comme si c’était un cadeau des Dieux eux-même et Peter l’aimait tellement.

\- Ouais je veux être en toi Peter, murmura Stiles tandis que Peter frottait leurs membres toujours habillé l’un contre l’autre.

Stiles sembla soudainement se rendre compte que Peter était encore presque complètement habillé. Il s’assit rapidement et attrapa Peter par la taille pour qu’il reste à cheval sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en embrassant le torse de son compagnon. Stiles sourit malicieusement à Peter quand il révéla l’un de ses tétons et se pencha pour le suçoter de sa langue tentatrice jusqu’à ce que Peter, haletant, saisissent ses cheveux.

\- C’est bon? demanda Stiles moqueur tandis que Peter baissait la te^te vers lui en le regardant comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de la manière dont il s’y était prit pour réussir à attraper pour lui tout seul un tel homme.

\- Oui, s’il te plait, Stiles, supplia Peter.

La langue de Stiles se glissa sur le ventre exposé de son amant tandis que les doigts de Peter se resserraient dans ses cheveux. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à supplier mais Stiles l’avait convaincu de se laisser aller et à supplier pour quelque chose qu’il voulait vraiment. De plus Stiles adorait ça.

Stiles sourit malicieusement avant de les basculer si vite que Peter eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles baissa les yeux, emplis d’amour, sur lui et Peter sentit son souffle se couper. Il attira Stiles contre lui pour l’embrasser te faire en sorte qu’il ne soit pas le seul à bout de souffle.

\- Mon Dieu, je t’aime putain, souffla Stiles contre les lèvres de Peter en frottant leurs érections toujours couvertes l’une contre l’autre.

\- Je t’aime aussi mais tu as besoin de te débarrasser de ça, grogna Peter en descendant les mains vers les boutons du pantalon de Stiles.

Stiles se releva soudainement sur le lit au-dessus de lui. Il l’avait fait avec plus de grâce que Peter ne pensait possible pour son partenaire en dehors d’une piste de danse. Stiles sourit d'un air satisfait devant visage plus que ravi de Peter alors qu'il détachait le bouton de son pantalon et glissait lentement la fermeture éclair.

\- Tout va bien, bébé? Demanda Stiles.

L'excitation dans sa voix était palpable mais elle conservait une teinte de malice qui plaisait tant à Peter. Cela faisait un moment que Stiles n’avait pas prit les commandes comme ça et Peter n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il attendait ces moments avec impatience.

\- Oui, Stiles. Est-ce que je peux te toucher? Demanda Peter, sans se soucier d’avoir ‘lair désespéré.  
Il était prêt à supplier Stiles sans aucune honte si le jeune homme le voulait, tant que personne d’autre ne l’apprenait.

\- Viens-là bébé, l'encouragea doucement Stiles.

Il prit doucement Peter par l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il laissait son pantalon glisser au niveau de ses genoux. Peter profita pleinement de la peau que Stiles venait de découvrir et commença à disséminer ça et là des suçons sur les cuisses pâles de Stiles.

Peter pouvait sentir Stiles trembler sous ses lèvres. Il sourit contre la peau maintenant rouge et violette de son petit ami où ses lèvres, ses dents et sa barbe avaient laissé des marques. Peter tira le pantalon de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autour de ses chevilles, puis l'enleva complètement, emportant les chaussettes avec lui.

Peter défit rapidement les boutons et la fermeture éclair de son propre pantalon qui était simplement devenu beaucoup trop serré pour son confort. Stiles sourit alors qu'il se remettait à genoux. Il se pencha délibérément contre Peter alors qu'il s'installait sur ses propres genoux, tous deux maudissant le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements qui les séparait mais leur offrait en même temps une douce torture.

\- Stiles... haleta Peter quand Stiles le repoussa sur le lit et se baissa immédiatement pour enrouler ses lèvres autour du mamelon de Peter.

\- Patience bébé, le réprimanda doucement Stiles en souriant

L’amour dans sa voix fit frissonner Peter depuis sa colonne vertébrale et jusque dans ses cuisses.

\- C’est assez dur pour le moment mon ange, grogna Peter en retour.

Il sourit en sentant Stiles le mordre sur le torse pour le réprimander de son commentaire.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mis le lubrifiant? Demanda Stiles après quelques minutes de plus à titiller les abdos de Peter ridiculement bien dessiné.

Peter se mit tant bien que mal sur le côté vu leur position mais ce fut fort heureusement assez pour lui permettre d’atteindre sa table de chevet où il avait discrètement rangé son tube de lubrifiant en arrivant à la maison. Il le tendit à Stiles et s'attendait à ce qu'il se dépêche de l’ouvrir mais son petit ami souleva doucement la bouteille à hauteur de ses yeux et la secoua légèrement. Il avait clairement remarqué qu’il n’était plus aussi plein que quand il avait quitté leur appartement à Boston.

\- Tu as été occupé bébé? Le taquina Stiles en souriant alors que les joues de Peter rougissaient malgré tous ses efforts pour les maîtriser.

\- Tu m’as manqué, grommela Peter en évitant le regard de Stiles avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Parle-moi de ça. Dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé lorsque tu t’es touché sans moi ici, demanda Stiles à bout de souffle, faisant glisser ses ongles le long de la poitrine de Peter qui frémit.

\- J’ai pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à notre lit à la maison et à quel point c'était bon la dernière fois quand tu m'as obligé à te supplier avant que tu acceptes de me pénétrer, répondit Peter consciencieusement.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand Stiles figea son regard dans le sien avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet troublant son joli visage.

\- Bébé, si tu aimes autant que je sois autant en toi, pourquoi tu n’as rien dit? Demanda doucement Stiles en caressant doucement les cheveux maintenant ébouriffés de Peter.

\- Tu aimes que les rôles soient inversés et j'aime te faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être au-dessus, parce que crois-moi j’adore ça. Mais j'aime simplement aussi que tu sois en moi, admit Peter.

Il savait que ses joues étaient maintenant écarlates. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de parler de ce genre de chose mais il se devait de dire la vérité à Stiles.

\- Peter, soupira Stiles d’un ton à la fois de reproche et plein d’affection. On est ensemble, d'accord? Si tu veux ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose, je veux que tu me le demandes. Je n'ai pas peur de te parler de ce qui me fait envie, alors pourquoi ça devrait être ton cas hmm?

Stiles attendit que Peter acquiesce avant de passer à autre chose et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Peter serrait Stiles contre lui comme un naufragé à une bouée et il ne voulait pas surtout pas le lâcher.

Stiles se recula doucement tout en caressant la barbe de un jour de Peter tout en lui souriant. Les mains de Stiles glissèrent le long des côtes de Peter jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent l'élastique de son caleçon qu'il tira sans cérémonie. Il sourit en voyant le sexe de Peter rebondir durement en était libéré.

\- Tu veux que je te suce? Demanda Stiles en glissant contre le corps de Peter.

Il laissa son souffle s’écraser contre la peau de Peter jusqu’à son pénis avant de continuer.

\- Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je te lèche autre part?

La forte inspiration de Peter et la secousse toute aussi forte de ses hanches furent apparemment une réponse suffisante pour Stiles qui se redressa sur ses genoux et attrapa Peter par les genoux.

\- Stiles s'il te plait, supplia Peter sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il demandait.

Au stade où il en était, il était prêt à accepter tout ce que Stiles voudrait bien lui faire.

\- Tout va bien bébé, je suis là, assura Stiles en raffermissant sa prise sur ses genoux pour les lever jusqu’à ce que le dos des cuisses de Peter soit contre ses coudes.

Le dos contre le lit, les jambe relevées, Peter se serait senti gêné si n’importe qui d’autre que Stiles le voyait à ce moment là. Mais Stiles était différent. Il le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue et simplement grâce à ce regard, toute son anxiété venait de fondre.

Il reprit ses esprits au premier coup de langue de Stiles à un endroit plus qu’intime qui lui envoya des décharges dans tout le corps et fit se figer son cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d’autre que le plaisir que Stiles lui donnait. Il continuait de répéter en boucle des « putain Stiles » ou des « mon ange s’il te plait » sans vraiment de sens.

La langue de Stiles était aussi douée et vicieuse dans une joute verbale qu’au lit. Des frissons secouaient le corp de Peter qui gémissait sans retenue. Stiles se releva brusquement pour frotter son propre membre douloureusement dressé contre celui de Peter.

\- J’adore quand tu parles comme ça, dit Stiles en souriant malicieusement alors qu'il laissait les genoux de Peter glisser de sa prise sur le matelas.

\- S’il te plaît, Stiles, supplia Peter d’une voix un peu gémissante.

Stiles sourit si tendrement en l’entendant que Peter se dit qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir  
honte de se dévoiler devant lui.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Stiles en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de presser son index contre Peter.

Peter ne put garder un nouveau gémissement qui s’échappait de ses lèvres alors que Stiles ajoutait un autre doigt en lui. Ses longs doigts adroits atteignaient des points en lui qu’il n’aurait jamais cru atteignables. Peter se cambra sur le lit en gémissant tandis que Stiles commençait à faire un mouvement de ciseau avec deux doigts et que l'un d'eux frôla sa prostate presque de manière taquine. Stiles sourit et continua simplement à le doigter et tout en restant le plus possible à cet endroit.

\- Tu es prêt pour moi bébé? demanda Stiles après avoir laissé un bon moment à Peter pour s'habituer au troisième doigt qu'il avait ajouté.

Il savait que Peter aimait se sentir étiré quand il entrait en lui et que trois doigts étaient la quantité parfaite pour le préparer mais pas trop, cependant il préférait toujours vérifier.

Stiles fut vraiment pris au dépourvu en voyant le sourire plus qu’heureux de Peter se transformer en un sourire malicieux. Il eut à peine le temps de penser à ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire qu’il sentit son monde basculer. Soudainement, il était celui qui était allongé sur le matelas avec Peter le chevauchait. Voir Peter ainsi, à cheval sur lui, était encore plus excitant que tout ce que ses fantasmes d’adolescent avaient à l’époque put imaginer. Peter retira le caleçon de Stiles élégamment et profita de la confusion de son amant provoqué par leur changement de position pour s’empaler sur le membre dur de Stiles, son autre main stabilisant son chemin en se calant sur les abdos de Stiles.

\- Putain Peter ... gémit Stiles en sentant la chaleur de Peter envelopper la tête de son sexe.

Il fut vite réduit à gémir alors que Peter s'abaissait de plus en plus sur son sexe. Cela prit quelques minutes, Stiles n'était pas exactement des plus petits, mais finalement Peter sentit ses fesses se poser sur le V tranchant des hanches de Stiles.

\- C’est si bon Stiles, gémit Peter en se serrant autour de Stiles.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Stiles et ses pouces en profitèrent pour caresser les mamelons déjà tendus de Stiles tandis qu’il commençait à faire des mouvements de haut en bas.

\- Mon Dieu, Peter bébé... Tu es si beau, gémit Stiles alors que Peter passait ses ongles sur son torse.

Peter laissa ses mains dériver de la poitrine de Stiles jusqu'à ses épaules où il tira et tira jusqu'à ce que Stiles comprenne l’allusion et s’assoit. Peter était bien, calé sur ses genoux, et ils pouvaient s'embrasser alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l’autre.

Stiles levait ses hanches pour rencontrer les hanches qui se baissaient de Peter et Peter s’accrocha aux épaules de Stiles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Stiles n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire en entendant les gémissements et les injures se mêler dans la bouche de Peter à chacun de leur mouvement.

Stiles mordit le cou de Peter au même moment où un mouvement de hanche particulièrement bien placé et fort déclencha un frisson révélateur dans le corps de son amant. Après ce frisson, Stiles visa à chaque fois ce point précis tandis que Peter s’accrochait encore plus désespérément à lui, tous deux cherchant à atteindre l’extase pour eux-même et leur partenaire.

\- Tu vas jouir pour moi, bébé? Demanda Stiles d’une voix brisée et à bout de souffle mais tellement sexy au creux de l’oreille de Peter.

\- Oui! Oh mon dieu Stiles s'il te plait! supplia Peter sans se soucier si quelqu'un les entendait, ce qui n’aurait pas été une surprise étant donné qu’il n’avait pas vraiment été silencieux tout du long.

\- Viens pour moi, Peter, grogna Stiles dans l'oreille de Peter quelques coups de hanche plus tard.

Il savait toujours exactement comment faire venir Peter sans le toucher et Peter se sentait extrêmement chanceux pour ça. Peter jouis plus fort qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis un moment, éclaboussant leurs torses et se cramponnant aux cheveux de Stiles comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'ils s’embrassaient désespérément.

Leur baiser diminua jusqu’à n’être qu’une simple respiration contre la bouche de l'autre alors que Stiles jouissait en Peter avec un grognement doux qui aurait put faire redevenir Peter dur.

Ils maintinrent leur position pendant quelques longs moments alors que le sexe de Stiles tressaillait à l'intérieur de Peter, qui savourait le sentiment d’avoir Stiles en lui. Il était vraiment ravi d’avoir demandé à ce qu’ils se fassent tous les deux tester (dépister) quelques mois plus tôt ce qui leur permettait désormais de renoncer aux préservatifs.

\- Putain de merde, c'était incroyable, soupira Stiles alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit

Il gémit légèrement quand Peter glissa de son sexe et s'effondra à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Ça l’était mon ange, dit doucement Peter en levant une main pour jouer avec les cheveux de Stiles qui était maintenant décoiffés à cause des mains de Peter plus tôt.

Stiles se cala sur son coude pour pouvoir regarder Peter, le doux sourire du plus jeune faisant palpiter son estomac.

\- Je t’aime, dit Stiles dont les yeux ne quittaient jamais Peter.

\- Tout comme je t’aime, répondit Peter en levant une main pour prendre la mâchoire de Stiles et le tirer dans un baiser.

Ils restèrent longtemps l’un contre l’autre, échangeant des baisers et des déclarations d'amour murmurées qui les faisaient sourire comme des idiots.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont ressenti l'envie irrésistible de se nettoyer qu'ils ont pénétré dans la salle de bain, sans jamais se lâcher. Peter réalisa enfin que les affaires de Stiles étaient déjà là: sa brosse à dents de voyage, par exemple, était posée à côté de celle de Peter dans le pot sur le lavabo et son après-rasage était sur le comptoir.

\- Cora savait que tu venais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Peter.

\- Elle ne l’a sut qu’une dizaine de minutes avant que je me montre. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu’elle ne peut rien te cacher donc je ne lui ai rie dit jusqu’à ce que je sois quasiment au pas de votre porte. Elle m'a montré ta chambre pour que je puisse enfiler mon costume parce que tu t’imagines bien que je n’ai pas voyagé dans ce pantalon. Au fait, ta douche ici est un cadeau des Dieux, j'en veux une à la maison. Est-ce qu’on pourra en installer une quand on refera la salle de bain? Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu’on peut prendre une douche maintenant? sourit Stiles en sachant que Peter ne lui refuserait pas.

\- Bien sûr mon ange. On verra peut en avoir une comme ça ou peut-être même mieux à la maison, dit Peter.

Il rentra dans la cabine pour allumer l’eau et régler la température à celle qu’aimait Stiles. Ils parlaient de refaire leur salle de bain privée à la maison depuis un moment et si Stiles voulait une douche cascade comme celle-ci, alors Stiles aurait une douche cascade comme celle-ci.

\- Tu es le meilleur, ronronna Stiles en se penchant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Peter.

Lorsque Stiles essaya de reculer, Peter l'attrapa par la taille et le tira contre lui puis les fit reculer dans la cabine, sous le jet maintenant chaud. Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son petit ami: Stiles était magnifique au quotidien mais le voir nu et mouillé était suffisant pour faire trembler tout son corps pour un second round mais ils étaient tous les deux fatigués.

Les yeux de Stiles commençaient à lentement se fermer et Peter était tout simplement épuisé.

\- Tourne toi, ordonna Peter doucement.

Il sourit en voyant Stiles obéir sans poser de questions, puis commença à laver les cheveux du plus jeune homme ce qui le fit gémir en quelques secondes.

\- Tes mains Peter, je jure devant Dieu ... soupira Stiles.

Sa confession haletante se transformant en gémissement tandis que Peter enfonçait ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans le crâne de Stiles. Peter ne ressentit pas le besoin de répondre au compliment mais déposa un tendre baiser sur l’épaule pâle de Stiles pour lui montrer son contentement avant d’enlever ses mains pour le rincer. Stiles attrapa le shampoing de nouveau et changea rapidement de place en bougeant facilement Peter avec les mains sur sa taille. Peter ne put empêcher un couinement de bonheur de s’échapper de ses lèvres en sentant les doigts de Stiles pétrir son crâne.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement après avoir rincé les cheveux de Peter. Stiles s’amusa à passer un doigt taquin sur les hanches sensibles de Peter ce qui le fit haleter. Peter donna une petite tape sur sa main et Stiles rit avant de se pencher et de prendre les lèvres de Peter dans un baiser langoureux.

\- Allez, allons au lit, demanda Stiles quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

Il connaissait bien les signes de fatigue chez Peter: ses mouvements étaient un peu plus lents et il ne pouvait même pas nier à quel point il voulait se recroqueviller avec Stiles et dormir.

Peter coupa l’eau tandis que Stiles sortait pour leur apporter leurs serviettes pour qu’ils puissent rapidement se sécher. Ils tombèrent dans leur lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres qui les fit rire tous les deux comme des écoliers alors qu'ils se traînaient pour être confortablement installé.

\- Tu veux être la grande cuillère ou petite cuillère ce soir, bébé? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il tirait la couette sur eux.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas te retrouver étendu sur le lit et moi à un moment donné dans la nuit, alors pourquoi est-ce que c’est important? le taquina Peter.

C’était la réalité après tout: quelle que soit la position dans laquelle ils s'endormaient, à un moment donné de la nuit, Stiles serait en étoile de mer alors que Peter dormirait profondément dans la même position où il s'était endormi.

\- C’est pas faux, sourit Stiles en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Peter qu'il retourna avec empressement en passant une main dans les cheveux humides et souples de Stiles.

\- Allez, je veux être une petite cuillère, dit Peter en saisissant la main de Stiles pour la plaquer sur son ventre alors qu'il roulait sur le côté.

\- Je t’aime. Je l'ai énormément répété ce soir, mais j'espère que tu ne te lasseras jamais de l'entendre parce que je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire, murmura Stiles contre le cou de Peter alors qu'il s'installait derrière lui et serrait l'homme contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je n’en aurait jamais marre de l’entendre, crois-moi mon ange. Aussi longtemps que je peux le répéter aussi souvent, sourit Peter en étouffant un rire en sentant Stiles se blottir contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit Peter, murmura Stiles en déposant un doux baiser sur la nuque de Peter.

\- Bonne nuit Stiles, répondit Peter en serrant la main de Stiles qui était enlacée avec la sienne sur son abdomen.

Peter put entendre le moment exact où Stiles s’endormit. Le garçon semblait toujours avoir la capacité remarquable de s'endormir à une vitesse incroyable et quand il le souhaitait. Peter pouvait toujours entendre le faible bruit de la musique venant de l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait pas autant de bavardages qu’avant. Il supposa que beaucoup avaient du partir après l'altercation familial.

Peter n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Laura semblait tellement le détester. Bien sûr qu'il avait été en couple avec David quand elle était « tombée amoureuse de lui » mais elle avait été «l'autre femme», pas lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Laura que de Cora ou même de Derek, mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire quand il lui avait jamais donné une telle raison de le blesser. Si les deux étaient simplement venus vers Peter et lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient être ensemble, il aurait pu s'en remettre. Mais c'était le mensonge et les acts dans son dos qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre, même après tout ce temps.

Et puis il y avait ce connard de David. Le misérable spectacle qu’il avait offert ce soir confirmait ce que Peter savait depuis longtemps: que l'homme ne valait pas qu’il ait perdu autant de temps avec lui. Ses « aveux » l'avaient pris par surprise, mais quand il y pensait, la fascination de David pour Laura avait du sens. C’était une belle femme, forte et bien entendu brillante. Elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu’elle voulait et David ne faisait pas exception: Elle le voulait, elle l’avait pris. Peter était juste sur son chemin. Mais avouer que vous êtes toujours amoureux de votre ex à votre mariage était juste incompréhensible pour Peter. Une partie de lui était ravi par le spectacle de ce soir, mais une plus grande partie encore avait pitié de Laura. Aussi horribles que puissent être ses actions, personne ne mérite ça.

Le vin rouge sur la robe de mariée était cependant bien mérité.

Peter poussa un profond soupir et se détendit davantage dans l'étreinte de Stiles qui laissa échapper un ronronnement heureux. Il enfonça de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Peter toujours en formant, de manière si simple, naturelle et instinctive que Peter sentit son estomac se tordre.

Enfin, dire «je t'aime» à Stiles avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait qu'il le ressentait depuis longtemps et savait que Stiles l'aimait tout autant mais il savait aussi que le plus jeune s’était retenu de le dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire pression sur Peter pour qu'il le disent à son tour.

Peter savait depuis longtemps qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Stiles. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble depuis quatre mois, Stiles obtiendrait son doctorat l'année prochaine et ensuite il espérait obtenir un poste permanent au musée où il travaillait actuellement.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris quand l’idée de demander Stiles en mariage lui était passé par la tête, plusieurs fois, souvent au moment le plus aléatoire. Quand ils faisaient la vaisselle après le dîner et que Stiles lui jetait des bulles de savon. Quand ils se chamaillaient qui choisirait le nouveau papier peint dans le salon pour aller avec le nouveau canapé. Quand ils étaient allongés sur le canapé un après-midi pluvieux en regardant des films et que Stiles traçait les tatouages sur les bras de Peter du bout des doigts ...

Peter se laissa doucement emporter dans les bras de Morphée en pensant à leur vie à Boston et à combien il avait hâte de quitter la petite ville dans laquelle il avait grandi pour retourner dans son propre lit. De petites idées filtraient également sur la meilleure façon de proposer à Stiles de s’unir mais il n'était pas pressé. Ils avaient le reste de leur vie pour faire des trucs pour adultes comme se marier. Mais là encore, la pensée de lui et Stiles portant des anneaux de mariage assortis le fit sourire. Leur mariage ne serait pas aussi pompeux qu'aujourd'hui et impliquerait beaucoup moins de gens. Peter sentit son coeur se réchauffer de bonheur en pensant à tout ça tandis qu'il rejoignait son petit ami dans le sommeil.


End file.
